Cupcakes 2
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: This story is an aftermath after Cupcakes. Disclaimer: I can't put Sonic because there's only 2 categories. I own the plot BUTT not the character. The characters are by Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose (Plants vs Zombies), MLP:FIM, and Sonic The Hedgehog
It was a sunny day in the Manehattan. Me, Lyra and Bon Bon were going back to Ponyville after having a very pleasant visit to the place where Rarity learned a lot more of generosity than she thought she knew. We partied there and we even took pictures with the Statue Of Liberty. But time runs fast so we have to go home to Ponyville.

"How was the trip Bon Bon and Pinkie?" Lyra asked as we headed into the train.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled, nearly startling everyone "We even got to party in the night club. But my Pinkie sense tells me that something is wrong with my house."

But when we arrive at the station, I saw a couple of guards looking very careful at me. Something must be wrong.

"We are here to stop your train from escaping" said Harry, one of the guard.

"We're not escaping. We are just coming back from Manehattan, that's all" I answered Harry. His eyes could definitely say that I'm going be in big trouble very soon.

"Well good" Bob, the other guard, answered, "Because you're arrested Ms. Pinkie"

"Why is she arrested? She was in Manehattan the whole time." Bon Bon answered stomping her hooves onto the ground.

"She's arrested in the name of Celestia. You got caught for killing so much ponies in Ponyville, including a lot of your friends" Bob poked his staff onto me.

How are they thinking of arresting me? Did we hit the guards when we are mad? Did we broke any laws of Manehattan? Did we...

Wait a second...

KILLING A LOT OF MY FRIENDS IN PONYVILLE? HOW DO I KILL THEM WHEN I'M IN MANEHATTAN? I CAN'T TELEPORT LIKE TWILIGHT DO. HOW?

Just then Lyra gave me the run away signal. I ran as fast as I can with Lyra and Bon Bon behind me with some other guards chasing us like cats chasing mice.

I then remembered what one of our friend Jewel taught us how to do parkour back in Manehattan. I jumped onto a building and wall-climbed the other. I jumped onto a crane near a construction sight but it fell down. I luckily hold onto the top of the crane. The loads that fell landed in all the guards.

I'm pretty sure the guards are going to raise it up a notch by getting the pegasi and pegasus guards to capture us.

"How...did...you...killed...everyone?" Lyra suddenly fell on the ground, panting "We are all...in...Mane...hattan right?"

I'm sure Lyra really need to practice running more. She had ran as fast as she can for like 10 minutes.

Pft, Physical Education

"That's what we're trying to find out!" I screamed like a little filly lost in a city. I wish I didn't trigger any more alarms.

Sadly my wish is just a wish. More guards came in and attack us. Some hold spears, some hold syringe slingers with sleeping medicine in it.

Very old fashion for modern pony stuff.

I only got a few seconds to decide where to go. I saw an ally. It's where I dug the basement. I might get out of here by going through the basement. I signaled everyone to get to the ally. We held our breath as the guards passes through the ally.

Until one of them stared at us. Luckily, there are glasses that have grade 1's horrible art. So we tried to make the weirdest face ever.

"Wow this is horrible. And that they call it art! The world should try to go harsh on art" He groaned and walked away as we eased out on what we experienced.

But then, I saw something blue while I was panting.

"Please don't kill me!" I yelped. I was the Element of Laughter but never thought I would be this sad and scared. Not even a sugar rush or a party could stop whatever was going on.

A realization hit me. Sonic?

"Pinkie?" The blue hedgehog answered me. That is definitely Sonic!

"SONIC!" I screamed and jumped onto him. I held on him tight because I just need someone who sometimes understands me. Trust me, he sometimes turns the frown upside down.

"Hey Pinkie, I heard a joke for you. Who has the highest authority and most expensive cheese?" Sonic asked me the joke.

"Cheese-sus. That was obvious Sonic!" Boomed another voice.

Amy Rose?

"I thought you really hate my jokes just like everyone else!" He shouted.

Then Amy came out of the shadow.

"Why are you guys here?" Bon-Bon asked

"We were in a very big problem." Amy answered,"We were framed by someone working for Dr. Eggman and now Eggman has the rights to capture us. So far he already captured Knuckles, and Shadow. Tails is still hiding at her hideout and I've heard you've murdered everyone in here. So Celestia decided to work with Eggman and tried to find all of us."

Oh my god dang you Celestia!

"Anyways, speaking of it, I didn't actually killed anyone. I was in Manehattan all the time! I even got pictures to prove it to you" I showed them the picture.

"I think I might know who framed you!" Lyra and Bon-Bon whispered.

All three of our eyes meet. "Queen Chrysalis" We said together.

"It's just way too obvious right? I mean Chrysalis is the only pony who would literally kill everyone since she's the only one who could actually change into another version of Pinkie!" Bon-Bon answered

"When did you know so much about Changelings and all sorts of things related to it?"Sonic asked as if he was trying to get something of out of her.

"I just read it from a book that I read a few months ago from Twilight's library." She started to blush thinking her logic is so impressive, which to me is as impressive as a dodo bird dreaming of going to Harvard university since a lot of people actually know a lot after Chrysalis'attack.

[center]*10 minutes later*[/center]

We are in my basement after a long trip in a narrow tunnel. As we got close to the basement, I could smell rotten meat at my own basement. I could smell it. I just could! After getting to my basement, I managed to flip the switch in the room.

Something shocked me.

There in the middle of my basement was a dead pony: Rainbow Dash! She was on my working table with scalpels next to her and a note.

I rushed to the dead body. She has her head in one spot full of dry blood, the other half was there, no wings, no cutie marks. I then saw Gilda's skull, the Cutie Mark Crusader's ripped off body and some of their classmates. Searching and searching, I could see myself looking at Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike in conditions just like Rainbow. Everyone in our group was staring at this chaos wide eyed and I was so shocked, I think I fainted.

Or maybe because something sharp hit me in the back.

[center]*some time later*[/center]

I woke up again and this time, everything is so different. I woke up seeing all of my friend alive, and me being into some kind of arena. Rainbow Dash is in a balcony, Twilight and Celestia next to her. Fluttershy is next to Angel holding her tightly and she was panting, as to make sure that she is still alive. Rarity is just finding a hairstyle to describe her feelings, just like me but in this case, I'm the person who's sad while she is just as happy as if she could see a hundred dresses in a day.

Well she has a lot of things that are just like me.

Whatever anyone was up to, I'm sure it meant me being killed. Before I knew it, I saw Dr. Eggman and the rest of my friends captured and handcuffed and foot cuffed. No matter how Sonic curled, he can't curl into a ball (and I doubt if he can even get his hands to his foot cuff)

"Pinkamina Diane Pie" A voice boomed through the room.

I hate it when they use my full name.

But the voice...I found out it was the "Princess of the moon" Luna instead of Celestia. I could even hear her talking weird since her voice seemed to crack for those speeches throughout Equestria. I've got a solution for her.

"Have a drink Luna" I said as I throw her a bottle of my secret lemon juice. I love to bake cakes but also finding things that are good drinking next to it. It was a failed experiment that I did with no side effect but work as a way to help voice cracks.

"Luna, be careful" Celestia answered as Luna caught the bottle. She drank it in a slurp and her voice seemed to healed.

"Thank you Pinkie" Luna smiled. For a second, I saw a camera that was...

Oh no...

No way...

This couldn't be happening...

Is this live for all of Equestria?

"Anyway, you are here at your very death Pinkie!" Twilight shouted, which I startled for a couple of seconds, "You have destroyed everyone we loved and not only that, you destroy people who we never met. For example, a little filly name Jenny Trout who you killed by a fishing rod, a mare name Natalie Attired who lives in Las Pegasus who was suppose to be a billionaire if it wasn't for you, and etc."

"Luckily for your devilish plan, it has come to an end." Celestia finally spoke.

She is still as white as ever but this time, I feel like Twilight is white as well. Twilight is in some kind of white flour with bits and pieces of flowers covering her flour layer.

"I have manage to gather enough power to revive all the ponies you have killed. That counts as you being responsible of a total of 2942 death within 3 months. Even I can't believe how you could kill that many people all over Equestria within 90 days."

2942 ponies, 90 days,...

Wait

2942 ponies after 3 months?! That's like 900 ponies a month or 30 ponies a day!

Not only that, everyone gets to see me die in all over Equestria. In Manehattan, I saw news that says someone is terrorizing a night club but I didn't think it was me who's behind it.

But then, just as I thought I was over and gotten ready for my death, my body is not moving and I can't stand up anymore. Instead, I was in an awkward position where I could only look up. After a while, my head moved again but the rest of my body still didn't react to my brains.

"If you are wondering why you are not moving, let me explain. The arrow that we shot you was not just syringe with sleeping potion. It also contains a liquid that controls your physical movement. So I just need to imagine how you would sit, I could control you unless you are killed." Celestia answered me.

I saw Bon-Bon and Lyra next to a light blue pony as well with her mane and tail in the same color but with dark blue stripes as well, which I think is Colgate, all hiding in a corner with their hooves cuffed.

I saw Dash grinning. A cheeky grin is what I saw.

I felt so scared. Just as I thought, some weird robot started to tear me apart. It first tore my legs out, which I yelped in pain. I tried to stay positive but not when every part of my body is going to get ripped off. After a screeching pain, I made it through but in darkness. I could hear little noises around me.

[center]*a long time later of pain*[/center]

Suddenly, I felt a pod touch my chest and I awoke in pain in my chest. For some reason, my body is now intact and I feel like I'm missing organs inside my body. I felt a bit light headed and after that, I saw 2 peashooter, one is green with a few scars, the other is small and orange with flames going through it's head, and 2 sunflowers, one which is a flower with bright glow, the other with fire going through it's head just like the small peashooter. I recognized these people somewhere but I can't seem to remember. My brain is aching and I felt like plastic.

Wait!

A flash of remembrance came to me. This must be the Lathyrus family and 2 plants that is almost like his father and mother. I met the green peashooter 12 years ago when the war against Zomboss and I think his name is Pete. I have not known the others yet.

"Pete, is that you?" I asked him as I felt my heartbeat slowed either I'm about to die or because of being shocked.

He just screamed "Yes" and started to scream at me.

"What happened to you after that 12 years, 12 freaking years we've met that caused you to be criminals?"

Pete was about to hit me with his left pod before Bon-Bon stopped him.

"It's just a misunderstanding Pete. She is not a criminal because she got framed. A changeling has shape-shifted into her and did damage to everypony in town. Within 3 months, she killed a total of 2942 ponies and it was execution for her. Celestia was kind not to do it to us until you came in and took her corpse away."

Pete seemed to calm down after the explanation and started to introduce his family members. It turns out that the fire flowers is his wife named Alison while the small orange peashooter was their son named Desmond, and the glowing flower was named Sonja. I would wish I have a pony name Desmond but I don't have anypony named Desmond.

It seems that the seven years I'm not in the battlefield had been over now. Not only did the plants regained Suburbia but also they made a machine that can turn anyone to a chosen plant like 12 years ago which was a surprising success that can turn me into a metal sunflower. It was all thanks to Desmond Lathyrus, Ali Verticillatus, which in Desmond's words was his best friend, and Calamity Sativum, who's heart was torn apart by Desmond himself in his anger and is now a rock pea because of his smart after 3 months of being undead. Desmond should have got a $50,000 prize for killing Calamity since the Sativum family was hunted as bounty because of almost killing the whole Lathyrus generations. All zombies were brainwashed and become humans again to start their life again.

After hearing everything, I still feel like I lost some part of my organs inside my body. I started to ask Alison.

"Why do I feel like I lost some part of my organs?" I asked as I try to pinch myself to make sure I'm real.

"Well", Alison spoke. "You are technically half-pony-half-plant...pony" She tried to correct herself but Desmond was giggling and soon, everyone, except for me, started to at least give a smile which made her flaming petals turn into a dark shade of red. After that she keeps murmuring "Why am I blushing?, why am I blushing?" making everyone chuckle harder and her petal was getting darker in red tone as she tried not to make herself laugh.

[center]*15 minutes later*[/center]

I finally gained back control but then I remembered that I was half-pony-half-plant so I'm shocked. I didn't know how though.

"Why am I half..." I started to giggle a bit and made Alison's flames got back to her blushing form of dark red.

"You are actually dead when we found you but luckily your going into PvZ 12 years ago worked so you are technically half-plant-half-pony the whole time. That's why missing some part of your organs, you are still alive because your heart is not gone" Pete answered me.

I finally calmed down and explained to everyone about my plan on destroying Chrysalis for about an hour. I expect that Celestia would be Chrysalis so we would attack the castle. I asked the Lathyrus to create a diversion and we would rush into the castle. After that, we would see if Celestia is really a changeling in disguise.

[center]*1 hour of long walking later*[/center]

We have finally arrived at the castle and I am exhausted by the walk. The Lathyrus is doing a great work on distracting the guards. Some of them is only injured because they are not ponies although they can knock them out. We rushed in the castle but they have not fully distracted all the guard. There was three left but it was way easy for me, Sonic, Amy, Bon Bon, and Lyra to take out. But then we saw Twilight.

What should I do? What should we do?

"Pst" A voice came out of nowhere.

I looked around. It's Fluttershy! She opened a slight crack on the door.

"Guys, get in" She whispered.

We ran in the door and for some reason, despite the door closing hard, Twilight knew nothing.

"It's okay Fluttershy," Twilight's voice got through the door."Just hide in there while I support."

She was finally gone.

"Flutters, why didn't you kill us?" Lyra asked Fluttershy.

"I was scared at first hearing the news." She started to explain"I knew you weren't going to kill like 3000 ponies within 3 months so that's why I shivered and hold Angel... I was her best friend and I know you don't have the guts to kill her like that..."

She then squeaked out what she was about to say.

"Chrysalis might actually be the person behind this" She squeaked.

I knew it! I just knew it!

But I didn't panic. Instead, we have to destroy Celestia, I mean Chrysalis.

I kissed her to the cheeks, which made her blush a light pink.

"Bye, Fluttershy. I hope that calmed you down." I said as I dashed forward into the Royal's room.

When I arrived, Luna was at Celestia's bed with blood all over herself. She was dead. Next to her, Celestia was sitting next to her, a smile on her face.

The others joined me, including Fluttershy and the Lathyrus family. I saw the all of the mane 6, except Fluttershy, was in a cage. I could see a key next to the candle.

"Pinkie, you're here!" Rainbow Dash screeched, making Celestia have to cover her ears

"Well well well. if it isn't Twilight Sparkle's best friend" The fake Celestia laughed.

"You can give up your plan now, Chrysalis" Sonic answered

She just laughs so hard that her eyes were in tears.

"Of all these days and you still don't know who I am, do you" the changeling shape-shifted into...

Moondancer!

"Why did you do this Moondancer?" Twilight shouted through the invisible force-field.

"Because when you don't want to spend at least 30 minutes of your life to go and celebrate my birthday, I felt revenge. Since Chrysalis helped me, she turned me into a changeling and helped me. Although she's evil, at least she's nicer than you, you monster of a pony." She angrily threw a rock at the force-field which for some reason, made it through and hit into Twilight. While the other tested to see if it's real or not, they can't get out while Rainbow Dash just helped Twilight stop bleeding.

I just came in and decided to kill her. The others have been rescued by Sonic after he quickly got the key. We were all defeated because she is way too strong for us. Everyone was lying there wanting to faint. Moondancer got to me and said:

"You are such a dumb pony. You will never understand what I would do but I guess I'll just explain because you will die anyway. Unless you killed me, Celestia won't be free and everyone will die within a blink of an eye when the "mane 6" is dead. I can summon the power of friendship and destroy the whole Equestria"

I smiled at her as I remembered something.

"Well yes, I am dumb but nothing beats friendship because friendship is destined to happen." I nodded at Twilight and the alicorn went up and summoned the power of Friendship.

The mane 6 floated to the air and it's good to be back to my normal state. The Element of Harmony has helped me get to my pony self.

"I thought the magic of friendship is gone!" Moondancer said in shock.

"Because what is destined to happen will always happen, Moondancer." And then a spark of Rainbow knocked her out cold.

Then something teleported. It was Celestia.

"I would like to thank you Pinkie for saving me from this place. I have revived everyone Moon Dancer killed. Such a shame it was Twilight's fault that she was killed." She said.

Everyone's eyes are staring at Twilight.

And then silence.

"This is getting weird." Sonja finally stopped the silence. Twilight started to explain.

"I didn't know it hurt her that bad. I mean I was a nerd back in the day just wanting to break free but thinking I had no choice. So that one time I was busy learning I forgot about her birthday,"

Well, now hearing your explanation, we should forgive Moondancer for her mistakes.

I saw Eggman being arrested and teleported back to Sonic's world. Suckers.

Celestia called us back home and we walked back. Sonic and Amy said goodbye to us as they left to their world while the Lathyrus said goodbye to us after.

*2 days later*

"It's time to eat some cupcakes!" I jumped for joy as I decorate my cupcakes with sprinkles and a bit of vanilla. After I gave it to everyone from the mane 6.

"These Cupcakes are delicious like always, Pinkie" Rainbow smiled at me, forgetting everything about the past.

I forgot something.

"Can I go upstairs a bit? I forgot something." I said to my friends. They all nodded.

I dashed up the stairs and opened my diary.

October 9th, 2015

Dear diary,

It has been 2 days after the incident. I have some of the best time with my friends after my name was cleared. Moondancer was released and become a party supplier for me. I get to meet Pete Lathyrus that I've battle with 12 years ago and his family. Everything seems to be okay in this situation. Everyone got to their normal life and I still party plans all over Ponyville. To be honest, I had a lot of fun. Who knows, tomorrow I might get to watch the Wonderbolts and hear remixes from DJ Pony with my friends.

But there is a secret I have been hiding. Something that I've been hiding a long time. I am in love with Fluttershy! Yes, you heard me. Fluttershy. That shy pony who always blush when sitting next to me. The pony who I kissed on the cheeks to calm her down. The pony with yellow cream fur and pink hair like cotton candy. I was amazed by how long until I realized that I've been in love with her. I have not been there for her when she needed it. She was the person who understand me the most in my life, despite the fact she is around Rainbow Dash more. Let's just wait and see for tomorrow on what will happen.

Yours truly, Pinkamina Diane Pie

 **A/N: This story is inspired by some of the characters made by Wolfgang "Peas" Ambrose. Thanks a lot to you. I'm going to be doing an alternate ending for his story. What it will be then you will have to wait for this blog I will post. Thank you all of the people around me who supported me. I am happy that I have finished the story after delaying it for 4 months. My story should have gotten around 2.5K words but because of inspiration, I managed to make it longer. Check out my YouTube channel named Steven2Desmond to see if I will read my own story or not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you at fanfiction. (Warning: This story is made with almost everything perfect. It is just a rewrite. GO to FImfiction to see the original)**


End file.
